Currently, the process of producing a 3D wallpaper containing elements includes: creating a 3D model for each element, making a map for the element on the surface of the 3D model, and stitching all the 3D models for the elements to obtain the 3D wallpaper. For example, if a wallpaper includes three elements of sky, sea and island, it is required in the prior art to create a 3D model for each of the three elements respectively, make a map for each element on the surface of the corresponding 3D model, and stitch the three 3D models together. In this way, the production of the 3D wallpaper is achieved.